


180°

by nana8493



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Communication, Happy Ending, Homeless Katsuki Yuuri, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, King Victor Nikiforov, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Rough Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, YOI Omegaverse Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana8493/pseuds/nana8493
Summary: Current King Viktor Nikiforov has a kind heart but can be oblivious to the feelings of other people, making him unintentionally cruel.And Yuuri really just needs to learn to talk about things. But in the end, there’s nothing he could’ve wanted more from life than this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Good morning〜! 
> 
> I’m really happy you enjoyed my entries for Omegaverse week so far ^o^ <3
> 
> But let’s see how this one turns out lol it’s gonna be done the same way as yesterday, meaning I’ll be uploading 4 chapters in total throughout the day... (minus the companionfic, sorry ^-^;;;;;)  
> And as always, HUGE thanks to my beta Yulia <3 go read her companion fic to my ‘Dinner’ if you haven’t already lol

Sometimes Viktor wished he wasn’t king.

It was only on rare occurrences that he thought this way, because he usually did quite enjoy it. He loved his country, and he loved the people of his country and he loved the history of his country and he loved that he could serve his people and be a part of remembered history.

But right now he was exhausted.

Viktor and his entourage had travelled across the whole country, a very decently sized country at that, and now he had been taken on a tour through the town, to all the important monuments and historical places and really, he just wanted to _rest_.

But being king didn’t quite allow him to do whatever he wanted, as he had realised oh so often by now, and he had to endure and act as if he was feeling as fresh as if he’d just left his bathing chambers.

The only positive thing about this was that Viktor was actually interested in what the mayor had to tell him.

And this fountain one of his ancestors had gifted to this town was indeed quite the piece of art.

There was just one thing… off... about it.

There was a dirty lump of clothes lying right in front of the magnificent water play.

It caused Viktor to frown before he could stop himself.

“Your Majesty, is something the matter?”, the mayor asked concerned.

So Viktor decided to inquire about those clothes.

Curiously though, the mayor turned quite pale at Viktor’s question.

“Oh-! Uh… I am… inconsolable Your Majesty had to see such an unsightly-“

“You aren’t answering my question”, Viktor interrupted the mayor with a placating smile.

“It’s… one of the homeless of our city. The Katsuki boy, if I’m not mistaken. Usually he sticks to back alleys and tries to stay out of the way of people… I can promise Your Majesty that he is a good boy and won’t bother Your Majesty with…”

Viktor zoned out then. That lump of clothes was supposed to be a human?

“He looks rather dead to me”, Viktor said, unintentionally cruel, he realised a second too late. “Shouldn’t someone check on him?”, he asked then to take the edge off his previous statement.

“O-of course, Your Majesty.”

And someone did.

“He’s burning up!”, one of the officials following him around exclaimed.

Viktor looked at the mayor curious as to what his instructions would be.

“Oh dear. That is unfortunate.”

Viktor forced himself to not blink in confusion. Hadn’t the mayor just praised the boy and tried to protect him from Viktor’s non-existent wrath? And he was just going to let him lay there, probably dying by the end of the day?!

Viktor frowned at the man.

“Won’t you bring him to a hospital?”, he asked incredulously.

“If only our city could afford it, I would. But I know that the boy doesn’t have the means to cover the medical costs and our hospitals can’t afford to treat patients for free, Your Majesty.”

Viktor highly doubted that. This was a flourishing town after all.

He let his frown deepen.

“Well, I say bring him to a hospital anyway.”

The mayor was so startled, he almost looked Viktor in the eyes.

“B- but Your Majesty-!”

“If there should be any _excessive_ medical costs for treating the boy’s fever”, Viktor said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow, “I should be glad to cover those for him.”

The mayor flushed scarlet, obviously realising that Viktor had caught him bullshitting, before he readily agreed to have the boy carried off.

Viktor didn’t quite like the sound of that. _Carried off._

“Of course, I will visit him within the next few days, to see if he recovers. My schedule should allow for that much”

“O-of course…”

Viktor decided to appoint a new mayor to this town as soon as he got back to his palace.

* * *

When Yuuri opened his eyes, he stared at a bright white ceiling.

Huh?

Yuuri hadn’t had a ceiling above him in… how many years? He wasn’t sure just how much time had passed since his parents and sister had died.

So… why was he inside a house now, after so many years?

The last thing he remembered was that… he was… feeling not so well… and tried to get to drink some water… out of the fountain. But what had happened then? How had he ended up inside- a… a hospital? Who in their right mind would want to pay the medical bills of a homeless person?! Because Yuuri sure as hell wouldn’t been able to! And no one was _that_ nice around here.

Yuuri spent his time wondering just how he’d ended up here until the sun was barely visible behind the treeline out of his window. Because that was when the door opened and a doctor, together with… a very, _very_ beautiful man came in. The man was definitely a stranger to this town. Yuuri knew every single person living here by face and he had never seen this man before. And he really didn’t think himself capable of forgetting a perfectly angular face like that.

“Oh, you’re awake”, the man exclaimed surprised.

His voice was a dream. It was smooth, silky and yet oh so masculine and deep.

“Uh…”, Yuuri commented stupidly, because apparently the appearance of that man had killed his very last brain cell as well.

“Of course, you must be confused”, the stranger said and shooed the doctor out of the room with just a wave of his hand.

Wow.

He’d have to teach Yuuri that trick.

The man sat down at the edge of the bed, before putting one of his elegant hands to Yuuri’s dirty forehead.

“I’m glad your fever went down”, he commented. “Tell me, what is your name?”

Yuuri was still reeling from the soft touch and needed a few moments to answer. Because really, he hadn’t been touched in years. Especially not this _gently_. The last thing he’d experienced touch-wise was a fist to his face when he’d try to steal some bread from the baker a few years back, when he had still been clumsy about it.

“Y-Yuuri. My name is Yuuri, Sir.” He didn’t actually know if the man in front of him deserved the title of ‘sir’, but he looked refined enough in his manner, and regal enough in his clothing, that Yuuri didn’t think it would be too far off.

“It is nice to meet you, Yuuri. Though I wish it was under different circumstances. My name is Viktor.”

“Uh…n-nice to meet you, too… Viktor?”

The man- Viktor, smiled at him kindly, with warm eyes.

“Yuuri, I have an offer for you”, he started, startling Yuuri. An offer? For Yuuri? Why?! Was it shady business? No- no that couldn’t be, the man seemed far too kind for shady stuff.

“You might have already noticed that I’m not from around here…” Yuuri nodded, causing the man to smile. “In fact, I live all the way over in the capital.”

The capital?! That was- _quite_ a distance away.

“And I will return there the day after tomorrow. I would like to offer you to come with me. I think I could find work for you, and better prospects than you currently have here.”

It wasn’t like Yuuri hadn’t dreamed about trying his frankly crappy luck in the capital. But the distance was insurmountable without a horse at the very least. Having this opportunity was- unspeakable.

And yet.

“Sir, I- I would love nothing more than to take you up on that offer, but… but I don’t have anything I’m particularly good at. I’m- I’m clumsy and have never learned a particular job and by now I’m too old to be taken on as an apprentice by anyone…”, Yuuri shared his concerns. He didn’t want to con a kind man like that.

The stranger hummed.

“That is indeed a little unfortunate. I will think of something you could work as anyway then. And you’ll do the same of course, yes?”

“O-of course”, Yuuri promised, ready to wreck his brain if he had to as long as it helped the man somehow.

“Good. I will see you tomorrow then”, Viktor said, patted his cheek gently and left.

And oh.

Viktor was an alpha, Yuuri realised belatedly.

That at least explained why he’d felt such a pull towards the man. His omega had been neglected for years after all, and when an alpha touched him as gently as that… it felt like the big hole in his heart was just that tiny bit smaller.

Yuuri spent the next day scrubbing himself as clean as he possibly could. Sure the hospital staff had cleaned him, kind of, but his hair was still disgusting and there were still places all over his body caked in dirt. Viktor hadn’t let his disgust shown yesterday, but Yuuri didn’t want to put a benevolent man such as this through that again.

Viktor noticed his new cleanliness as soon as he’d stepped through the door, this time without a doctor in tow.

“Yuuuri! Look at you!”, he exclaimed appreciatively, causing a heavy blush on Yuuri’s cheeks.

“H-hello…”

“Hello to you, too”, Viktor smiled and sat down on his bed. “How are you feeling today?”

“Much better, thank you. I- I think I owe you a lot more thanks than that-“

Yuuri stopped talking when Viktor raised his arm in a gesture for him to stop.

“You don’t owe me anything, Yuuri. Please don’t think like that.”

He lowered his eyes onto his blanket, not quite agreeing with Viktor, but also not wanting to protest.

“Have you had an idea what work you could be doing in the capital?”, Viktor asked after a short pause.

Yuuri blushed in shame.

“I- I promise I’ve been thinking but… the only thing that comes to mind is… maybe washing dishes… and hoping I won’t break too many of them…”

Viktor chuckled at him, before he turned serious.

“Yuuri… I want you to know that what I’m about to offer is absolutely nothing I want to force you into, okay? You are free to decline. I’m… not usually in the habit of picking people up and off from the street but… I admit I had the doctors run some... specific tests on you, and all of your results are surprisingly clean, please don’t take offense to that.”

Yuuri wasn’t. He was curious where Viktor was leading up to though.

“I… live in a very big house, Yuuri. And I am a very busy person, which is why I am still a bachelor at 27. And as you probably know yourself, people have… certain urges from time to time. It… would be rather convenient for me if you were to work as… my lover. Kind of. I wouldn’t pay you for that, but you would be living under my roof, and get to eat three meals every day. You would have your own quarters of course, even your own servant, and you wouldn’t have to worry about anything. You would just… have to have sex with me from time to time and during my rut…”

Viktor looked at him carefully, as if he was expecting Yuuri to jump up and scream pervert at him any second now.

But Yuuri wasn’t that stupid.

True, offering his body for sex was the one line of work he hadn’t ever considered for himself, no matter how low he’d sink in life. Because the thought of having to please random men and women in such an intimate way was nothing Yuuri would think himself capable of, and nothing he thought he’d ever be comfortable with.

But… if it was _only Viktor exclusively_ he was supposed to offer his body to…

“I… I would only… have to have sex with you? Nobody else?”, he asked just to make sure.

Viktor looked at him a little startled for a second, before he answered.

“Of course. I don’t share my lovers with anyone, Yuuri.”

Yuuri frowned.

“So… you already have lovers?”

“No. I used to have some… but I don’t have any currently.”

“I’m not opposed to it, but… I don’t… I don’t have any experience in… sex… I don’t know if I could be a good lover for you”, Yuuri thought it was just fair to tell Viktor that before he found out the hard way.

“That doesn’t matter, Yuuri. We’ll just take it slow and go wherever we feel like, yes? The only things I expect of you is to not refuse me and to tell me honestly when you particularly like or don’t like something I’m doing to you.”

That… sounded very good, actually.

If Yuuri was quite honest, his body was starved for affectionate touches. And he really didn’t mind spreading his legs for Viktor. He didn’t even have a family he could disgrace if he accepted. He’d only have himself to worry about, and he had stopped caring what people thought about him years ago. So there really wasn’t any reason for him to refuse such a generous offer.

“I will go with you then. I just hope I won’t disappoint you”, he admitted timidly.

Viktor smiled at him with those gentle eyes.

“I’m sure you won’t. We will be leaving early tomorrow morning. I will come and pick up then, okay?”

Yuuri nodded, and Viktor rose, kissed his forehead and left.

Yuuri touched the spot that had been grazed by those soft lips and stared at the closed door in amazement.

Was his life really about to take a one-eighty?

Just like that?


	2. Chapter 2

The journey had been long and absolutely tiresome, which was why Yuuri had fallen asleep just before they entered the capital. His body just wasn’t strong enough for a journey like that. Not in his currently malnourished state.

Viktor had woken him up though, when the carriage was standing inside some sort of… courtyard?

“Are you feeling well enough to walk? It’s not far to your chambers, but I can carry you, if-“

“No! No, it’s fine. I can walk. I’m so sorry I fell asleep… err… Sir?”

Viktor chuckled at him.

“No, Yuuri, that won’t do. No titles. Not in the bedroom”, he winked at him, causing Yuuri to blush deeply.

Yuuri’s chambers were… well. A lot nicer than what he used to have up until now. Which was nothing. However, the bed was squeaky, the blanket was thin and the room itself was a little dusty. The adjacent bathroom had some mould growing along the walls, but it was nothing Yuuri couldn’t deal with.

However, Viktor frowned when he peeked into the room.

“That won’t do. You know, Yuuri. I just decided that you’re going to share my chambers. I wasn’t aware we had a mould problem, but now that I do, I’ll see that something gets done about it. Once this room is renovated, you will have a very nice room here.”

“C- can I ask why I have to stay in this particular room? Not- not to be nosy but there seem to be quite a few empty rooms in your… um… house.”

Viktor smiled at him.

“Because, sweet little Yuuri, this is the room intended for my lover. There’s a secret door right over there that connects to my own bedroom. You are not to tell anyone about that though, obviously”, the alpha said, winking at him playfully.

Yuuri did not see a secret door no matter how hard he looked at the area Viktor had indicated, but it didn’t matter. He didn’t doubt it was there for a second.

Viktor’s own rooms were magnificent. Yuuri would almost say they were fit for a king to live in. There was a drawing room, that had two other doors apart from the entrance door. One led to Viktor’s study, which seemed to be rather extensive, and the other led to Viktor’s bedroom, which also had an extra door to the bathroom.

Viktor’s bed was big. King-sized at least and it looked… oh so comfy.

“Let’s take a bath together before we sleep”, Viktor suggested.

It seemed like his work was starting now.

Yuuri was feeling self-conscious when he undressed in front of Viktor. Sure, Viktor was undressing as well, and he didn’t even make eyes at Yuuri, but… Yuuri had never been naked in front of anybody since he could remember, really. It was… unfamiliar and slightly uncomfortable.

However Yuuri forgot about his own nudity when Viktor’s pants slid down to the floor.

Because Viktor’s body was- was just- _delicious_ , Yuuri thought, blushing all the way down to his empty belly.

“Do you like what you see, Yuuri?”, Viktor asked him with a scandalous smirk.

“Yes”, he blurted out before he could even think about it.

“Good. I like what I’m seeing as well. Now let’s get clean”, he said and stepped into the humongous pool turned bathtub.

Yuuri followed him, thinking about the piece of flesh between Viktor’s thighs and just _how_ something that big was supposed to fit inside him. He hoped it wouldn’t hurt too much.

His fears were unfounded though, because after both of them had gotten cleaned up, Viktor let himself fall into bed in an undignified heap, still buck ass naked.

Yuuri joined him there, also still naked, because he didn’t feel comfortable wearing more than his owner.

Right.

Yuuri was a kept man now.

He knew he should be feeling anxious about it but he couldn’t quite bring himself to feel that way. He was nervous, yes, but he was also… excited. When Viktor hugged him underneath the thick, soft blanket, and pulled him close into his embrace and against his own naked body… Yuuri’s omega soaked the affection up like a sponge. He snuggled closer to Viktor’s muscular chest, sighing in pure contentment. No, some touching and sex really wouldn’t be bad for his neglected omega, no matter the consequences.

When Yuuri woke up, it was to a smiling Viktor, right next to him.

“Good morning”, he murmured.

“Good morning, Yuuri”, Viktor replied happily. “I forgot how wonderful it feels to wake up with a warm body in my arms. Thank you for being here, Yuuri.”

He didn’t quite know what to say to that. After all, he was only here thanks to Viktor.

“I- I think I need to thank you for being here…”

Viktor chuckled, and proceeded to look rather serious.

“Yuuri… to be quite honest I’m dying to touch you and do all the inappropriate things to you… but you said you never had sex before, yes?”

Yuuri nodded, hoping that wasn’t somehow inconvenient for Viktor.

“I saw the way you looked at my dick yesterday, and… I think while I’m off doing business today, you should prepare your body for tonight.”

Yuuri wasn’t quite sure he was following.

“What I mean is… virgin omegas are quite tight, and I’m afraid it will take a while for your body to get used to having it penetrated by me. I don’t want this to be uncomfortable for you, Yuuri, which is why I want you to use some toys to stretch yourself at your own pace during the course of the day, so that there won’t be any… unfortunate accidents tonight.”

By the time Viktor was done talking Yuuri’s whole body was covered in a heavy blush.

He was supposed to- to do things to himself?! He thought he’d just have to spread his legs a little and let Viktor do all the work!

“H-how am I supposed to- to uhh… stretch… myself?”

“There are toys in that commode over there. You can use them to your heart’s content. And don’t worry, I’ll check up on you throughout the day.”

And that was that, apparently.

* * *

Yuuri was writhing on Viktor’s bed.

He had been rather hesitant to use these weirdly shaped toys in the beginning, but once lust had gotten a hold of him… well.

It had been a little uncomfortable in the beginning, to stretch himself open like that, but he was currently using the biggest dildo Viktor’s commode had to offer and it almost felt like it wasn’t enough.

“Wow”, Viktor’s familiar voice exclaimed from the door.

Yuuri opened his eyes as far as they would go, which wasn’t much at all, but it was enough to see the entranced look on the alpha’s face.

He could also smell the alpha’s sudden arousal. Which just- did things to Yuuri.

So Yuuri twisted his body for his alpha prettily, and spread his legs for him extra wide -completely forgetting that there was already something in him- and purred invitingly.

Viktor’s growl was instant, and he pounced on Yuuri before the omega had even been able to blink up at him. The dildo was pulled out of him not too gently, but that was fine. Because his alpha’s dick replaced the emptiness inside him not a second later and- oh- oh god. His alpha was so much thicker than the dildo had been and he felt so much better!

Yuuri purred and moaned and offered his neck to his alpha, while Viktor pounded into him without restraint. It was rather rough, and not exactly how Yuuri had imagined his first time to be like, but he wouldn’t change it for the world. Because for once in his life he felt wanted and desirable. Enough to make someone as kind as Viktor forgo all his inhibitions and just-

Make him cum.

Viktor came as well, shortly afterwards, biting into shoulder.

However his alpha pulled out of him before he could knot him, and panted heavily when he laid down next to him.

“Wow”, Yuuri gasped, a little out of breath as well, even though he hadn’t really done anything. Still, he felt thoroughly fucked, and that was indeed a ‘wow’-inducing feeling.

“You need a collar”, was the only thing Viktor said once he calmed down enough to talk.

“A collar?”

“Yes, or I’ll bond you on accident. I can’t risk that.”

That made sense.

Yuuri nodded and was about to cuddle up to Viktor, when the alpha stopped him, looking apologetic.

“I’m sorry Yuuri, I’m already late for my next meeting. I hadn’t planned on ravishing you in the middle of the day, but I just couldn’t help myself when you presented yourself like that. I didn’t expect you to turn into a little minx so suddenly”, he chuckled softly.

And was gone only a moment later in which he had cleaned himself up.

Yuuri… wasn’t quite sure how to feel.

Well, he knew he felt… kind of used. But that was his job now, right? To offer himself to be used by Viktor whenever the alpha felt like it. And… and apparently he had done a good job just now. So… he should be proud of himself, right?

Right…

Viktor brought him a golden collar when he came back in the evening. He immediately fastened it around his neck and proceeded to make use of Yuuri’s body two more times, before they went to the bathroom to clean up. They slept naked again, and Viktor was hugging him in his sleep again.

  
And if Yuuri was completely honest, that was _just_ enough to not make him feel like a cum dump.


	3. Chapter 3

The following weeks passed in the same fashion.

Yuuri never left Viktor’s quarters, Viktor checked up on him at irregular times twice or thrice a day and always ended up fucking him. It happened most frequently in the bed, but by now they’d also done it on the commode, the dresser, in the bath, the sofas in the drawing room, Viktor’s desk, against the wall and on the floor. Depending on where Yuuri happened to be when Viktor entered his rooms.

He was pretty sure there wasn’t a single surface left they hadn’t sullied with their activities.

It was only ever a quick fuck, too, because Viktor seemed to be a pretty busy man indeed. There was never any foreplay, never any cuddling afterwards, barely any touching during it, and Yuuri was slowly despairing.

Because, stupid as he was, he wanted more.

More touching, actual caresses, maybe even some loving, meaningless whispers into his ear, and… and he wanted to be knotted. _Desperately_.

So desperately in fact, that when Viktor pulled out of him this time, he couldn’t help himself but cry.

“Yuuri!?”, the alpha asked immediately, voice full of worry.

But Yuuri didn’t want to inconvenience his alpha like that. After all, he needed to be off again, to some other super important meeting. Yuuri should’ve pulled himself together until he’d left.

But Yuuri wasn’t in any state to talk full sentences right now, so he just pulled the blanket around him and tried to hide himself from Viktor’s heavily worried stare.

“Yuuri?! Did I hurt you?!”

Yuuri shook his head, he hadn’t been hurt physically, and that was definitely what Viktor was asking right now.

“But then- what-… Yuuri. Talk to me, please.”

Yuuri shook his head, pointed towards the door and gasped out a barely decipherable “Meeting!”.

There was a pause.

“Yuuri, I don’t give a damn about my next meeting right now. I’m not going to leave you in hysterics, especially not after fucking you right _into_ hysterics, apparently. What happened, Yuuri? Please, do tell me”, the alpha almost begged.

Yuuri… was weak.

He sat up, somehow, and avoided looking at Viktor when he moved to lean against the man’s broad chest, hoping to god that at least this time he wouldn’t be rejected.

He wasn’t.

Viktor put his arms around him instantly, and pulled him close towards him until Yuuri was sitting on his alpha’s lap.

_This_ … this was all he wanted. Just a little cuddling right after serving as a cum dump. To remember that he was still human, and that he was still allowed to have human feelings.

“Yuuri…?”, Viktor asked again, once he’d calmed down significantly.

But how was Yuuri going to explain this without sounding like he was whining for attention?

“You promised to always tell me when I did something you didn’t like, remember?”, Viktor reminded him gently.

And Yuuri instantly felt like an idiot.

_Shit_.

He could’ve, no _should’ve_ told Viktor after their very first fuck that he didn’t like not cuddling afterwards. At the very least. He’d completely forgotten Viktor had told him to be vocal about his thoughts.

He was so _stupid_.

But he could change that now.

So he took the opportunity and poured his heart out, not leaving a single thing out that had been weighing on him.

Once Yuuri was done, Viktor looked at him completely and utterly appalled. Shocked. Distressed. Crestfallen. Yuuri couldn’t quite tell, but it was enough to remind him that Viktor had a kind and gentle soul and had probably never intended for Yuuri to feel like this. It made him want to cry all over again.

“Yuuri… I- I don’t… I- I cannot even begin to tell you how sorry I am for not noticing-“, he choked.

There was a knock on the door before Viktor could sort his thoughts out enough to continue his sentence.

“Your Majesty? Are you not feeling well?”

Viktor’s eyes widened at the same time Yuuri’s did.

_Your Majesty?_

_What_?!

“I’ll be fine! Call my appointments for the rest of today off, I need to rest!”, Viktor called back with much more authority than Yuuri had ever heard him use before.”

“As you wish, Your Majesty.”

Yuuri could only _gape_.

“M- _Majesty_?!”, he squeaked after what felt like an eternity in which Viktor had refused to look at him.

His alpha physically cringed.

“I’m so sorry, Yuuri, I should’ve told you about that. But… it was just so nice to be treated like a normal person for once… I couldn’t bring myself to tell you when I realised you had no idea who I am. I promise, I was going to tell you at some point but…”

Yuuri shook his head.

He didn’t even care about it all that much. He got why Viktor hadn’t said it, and Yuuri wouldn’t have believed it either way, so he decided to ignore the whole thing altogether. It wasn’t like it had any consequences for him anyway.

“You shouldn’t have cancelled all of your meetings… I’ll be fine.”

Viktor looked at him, surprised, and shook his head at him.

“No, you are important to me as well, Yuuri. If you’re this upset because of something I did, I want to at least try and make it right. Now, tell me exactly what you want during sex.

So Yuuri did.

And when they did it again later that night, Yuuri didn’t feel like a cum dump for the first time since he’d started having sex. No, this time felt like they were making love. Viktor was showering his whole body in kisses, and put his hands to use on his nipples and to stroke through his hair. He even took the time to give Yuuri a blowjob before he entered him.

And this time he moved inside him much more slowly, rolling his hips with the intent of making _Yuuri_ feel good, not himself. Though, judging by the look on his face Viktor was enjoying himself well enough as well. And Yuuri… well, he finally had enough confidence to pull Viktor into a kiss.

They hadn’t kissed on the mouth before; Viktor’s head had always been too far away for that, and he’d never done it out of his own desire. But it was like Yuuri had broken through an invisible barrier with his kiss. Because after an initial moment of shock, he had the alpha’s tongue in his mouth, and the kiss had turned passionate.

It was a long session of love making, and Yuuri had cone several times during it with all the extra attention that was bestowed upon him. And when Viktor finally came as well,… well. He knotted inside him. And Yuuri… Yuuri was flying high on endorphins once his omega had realised it had really, finally happened.

It took almost two hours until the knot deflated again, which explained at least a little bit why Viktor hadn’t done it before. But they had kissed each other and stroked each other and cuddled with each other and whispered sweet nothings to each other the whole time and it was enough to make Yuuri feel- genuinely happy.

He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so content.

“Oh…”, Viktor breathed into Yuuri’s collared neck.

“Hm?”, he asked lazily.

“Your smell… I can tell you’re really happy right now.”

Yuuri smiled.

“I am.”

“But that means you were unhappy for all those weeks…”, his alpha concluded, sounding disgusted with himself.

“Yes. And many years before that as well. I honestly can’t remember the last time I felt like this”, Yuuri admitted.

“Oh…”

Before his alpha could dwell on his thought and say something stupid again, Yuuri kissed him, successfully distracting him.

“Can we do this every time we have sex in the evening then?”, Yuuri had the courage to ask a while after they had been able to separate again.

“Of course, darling. I’m afraid it won’t be possible to knot you during daytime, but-“

“That’s fine.” That, and the endearment as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get the feeling nobody actually likes today’s story... I’m really sorry if I disappointed you >.<


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh I’m so relieved some of you guys like this story after all god I was scared there for a sec x’DD 
> 
> Okay well. Have the epilogue ^-^

Since it had become known to Yuuri that Viktor was actually the king of Yuuri’s birth country, Yuuri was allowed to go out of the alpha’s chambers.

He wasn’t treated well by everyone, but that would’ve been utopian anyway.

But he was invited to eat dinner with Viktor in the dining hall every day now, and to take walks with him in the palace garden during the little spare time Viktor had during his day time. Sure, they sometimes ended up fucking behind a bush or something, but it wasn’t like Yuuri suddenly minded having sex with Viktor.

The opposite was true, really.

Viktor had become much more attentive towards him, and always made sure to include kisses and cuddles at the very least.

So yes, Yuuri had been a very happy omega for the last three months.

But as always, happiness didn’t last with Yuuri.

The first time he’d woken up just to vomit into the toilet he’d passed it off as a stomach bug.

The 13th time it had happened… well.

Viktor didn’t know about it yet, and Yuuri intended to keep it that way.

So instead of waking his alpha after cleaning his mouth thoroughly, Yuuri quietly went off to see the resident palace doctor.

The examination was rather quick and the result was rather crushing.

Because apparently, Yuuri was pregnant.

_Pregnant_.

As in, _there was life growing inside him._

Somehow created by Viktor and himself.

He was _terrified_.

And he needed to tell Viktor.

Which was even more terrifying.

He didn’t have the nerve to face Viktor yet, which was why he hid in the library, reading terrifying books on pregnancy, while also trying to find a book that would tell him how to break it to the father.

Curiously enough he couldn’t find any.

His right hand had also developed a sudden habit of touching his belly every five seconds.

Which wasn’t really something he had control over, when he realised his hand was once again resting there, even though Viktor had just barged in. He had a book in his other hand as well, that was unnecessarily telling him to not drink alcohol and to stop smoking.

The book was titled ‘How to care for your Unborn’ and the title was facing Viktor.

Viktor, who was still standing in the doorway, and staring at the book intently.

And then at Yuuri’s hand, that still refused to detach itself from his belly.

And then at Yuuri’s utterly terrified face.

Yuuri could see about a million thoughts running behind Viktor’s eyes for unbearable two minutes.

Two whole minutes in which nothing happened but a silent staring contest.

And then suddenly Viktor… _shrieked_.

And was kneeling next to Yuuri’s head, clutching the hand that had been clutching his belly, on his belly.

“You’re pregnant?! Yuuri?! Are you really pregnant?!”, his alpha asked… happily?

_What_?

Yuuri slowly inclined his head in what could be taken as a nod, and then… and then Viktor was hugging him. _Fiercely_.

* * *

Three months later they were married and Yuuri, a homeless person, had somehow become a king consort in less than half a year, expecting an heir for his royal husband and with a much happier future ahead of him than he could have ever imagined possible.

He certainly wouldn’t have to worry about having to steal his bread anymore.

Life was _weird_.

  
But sometimes weird was the best thing you could ever ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is it. 
> 
> I don’t know if I’ll be able to update tomorrow in time... or any prompt day after that really but I swear you’ll get the rest of the prompts eventually! I just can’t say when yet ^-^;;; sorry x.x
> 
> Anyway. I hoped you enjoyed the ending?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Yuuri. Just like that xD
> 
> .... or does it? o.o


End file.
